


All the Harry Potter Ficlets

by oh_demoted_short_one



Series: Flavours of Fandom [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Gen, Severus Snape Dies, Things I Write When I'm Bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_demoted_short_one/pseuds/oh_demoted_short_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the Harry Potter ficlets and drabbles that I've done and uploaded to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Killing With Kindness Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Voldemort|Tom Riddle

   

“Are you scared, Severus?”

 

Snape turns a hateful glance towards where Voldemort is seated on his throne but has to turn away quickly to narrowly avoid another cutting curse. He’s running out of space, being herded into a corner and there’s no way out with his abilities being hindered by the wards.

A hex clips his side, slicing straight through his robes and settling in to burn slowly at the ends of his nerves. He crashes into one of the pillars supporting the room, careening into the wall a moment later. He’s out of time.

“Did you really think that I didn’t know, Severus? I have, for some time now. Ironic, isn’t it,” he pauses to put a hand on the shoulder of the young man looming over Snape, “that the only reason I was able to sway Harry to my side of things was because you stopped teaching him Occlumency? And then I learned so much from him. Like your treachery.’

He’d known as soon as he’d apparated into the hall. How else could Voldemort have possibly gained the allegiance a loyal young man like Harry Potter? And now the boy is paying for another man’s grudges. Again.

He closes his eyes against the image of Lily’s eyes and James’ smile twisted in a rictus of hysteria. The boy is still in there, obviously, and can’t fight off the control being exacted over his body, his magic. It must be agony.

The holly wand raises to point at him, and tears well in the blown-wide eyes, even as a broken laugh bubbles up in the boy’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You sit in that chair like it’s a throne but you don’t even rule yourself.”

The eyes staring at him from the depths of the mirror are black, bleak, and flat. The skin is loose and jaundiced from a combination of too much alcohol, too few meals, too little sleep, and too long steeped in potions’ fumes.

A thin lip draws into a sneer, revealing glimpses of two crooked lines of yellow lacquered teeth.

“Look at you,” he thinks disdainfully, “Forty three, teaching whelps -- trying to teach whelps - an art that consumes time more than ingredients, and for what? Red ink all over your fingers? Late dinners and weekends prowling the halls looking for any excuse to fight something other than your own mind, even if it’s children a fraction your age and size and strength?”

He grabs a hand towel, rubbing the barely moist cloth on his face until his cheeks show red from something other than anger. He exits the en suite to put on his teaching robes, doing up the buttons the same way he has every other weekday for the past twenty-some-odd years -- by hand. 

“Of course you stalk the corridors. The war is over and done, but you couldn’t settle down into a peaceful life, could you? Instead you argue with children over meaningless infractions during the dead hours, and lord over them in the sunlit ones. You hold court amidst strange mixes and reagents. Your desk is your seat of power. You sit in that chair like it’s a throne but you don’t even rule yourself.”

He chokes down lukewarm tea and a bit of toast -- he won’t be going to breakfast in the Hall today. Minerva would want to speaks, as would Quirrell, the simpering ninny. And /he/ would be there no doubt, getting ready for the first class of his first year. Seven years he’ll have to endure with that little hellraiser. 

He pushes the door to his classroom open and doesn’t bother to close it again. If he’s lucky, by the hour’s end at least one child will have run out of that door in despair. He makes it clear that no shenanigans or tomfoolery will be tolerated, eyeing his menace of a godson pointedly in the very front of the room. The little shit has the temerity to grin at him.

He’s giving a speech, not that the little cretins will appreciate it, and there he is, Harry Potter, in his first class and already shunting his attention from important things, such as his teacher and doodling away on a bit of parchment.

“It will be a  long seven years,” he thinks as the brunette girl to Potter’s left nudges him hard with an elbow, making the boy look up through coke bottle glasses, not hiding but exaggerating  those eyes .

“Mr. Potter, our new celebrity…”  It will be a long seven years indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The handshake is tense, and the whole of Diagon Alley holds its breath.” Harry, Draco

    It hasn’t been more than five years since the end of the War when their paths cross again. It was inevitable -- they’ve been intrinsic parts of one another’s lives since they met. Harry’s waiting outside for Ginny; Draco is arriving with Astoria. Last Harry heard, Draco was apprenticing under Ollivander based on the merit of his own skills.

Harry is taking a bag from Ginny when Draco bumps into him. Eventually Draco offers his hand. Harry’s eleven again -- he’s seen this crossroads before.

The handshake is tense, and the whole of Diagon Alley holds its breath. 

They smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter/Narnia Prompt: “There’s something not quite right about the broom closet in the Hogwarts Entrance Hall.” Various

It isn’t really talked about outside the small hours of weekend nights, but everyone nonetheless knows there’s something not quite right about the broom closet in Hogwarts’ Entrance Hall.

Stories float through the student body about kids going into the closet for one reason or another and coming out a few moments later… different. Their eyes change, and they act more mature, which has spawned tales of particularly bad children being put into the closet for a few minutes and never coming back.

On rare occasions elves emerge from the closet, bearing flowers and looking more chipper than when they left. Of course many think that isn’t possible -- the Hogwarts house elves have always been described at least as positively jubilant, if a bit overprotective.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Godric and Helga play pranks on the other Founders in the newly built Hogwarts castle.” Founders

At first it is only Godric putting traps around the castle. The others firmly believe that if they ignore him, he’ll get bored and stop. He doesn’t. Rowena and Salazar are honestly surprised when Helga cracks, whether from the pressure of constantly being pranked or from listening to Godric’s pleas they do not know, and joins forces with Gryffindor to make their fellow Founders’ lives hell.

Salazar disappears after a well placed charm turns his entire wardrobe puce. Rowena has no Chamber to retreat to, so she does what she does best; she outsmarts them both.

Rowena creates the shifting staircases.


End file.
